Super Sentai World 2
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: All the sentai of 2000 until 2006 joins forces to save students on a field trip from a new enemy. Based on the sentai short film Super Sentai World. Chapter 5 now fixed.
1. Boukenger coming in

Super Sentai World 2

Just to remind all of you: all Sentai are copyrights of Toei Company, Ltd. Set after the Boukenger's 20th mission.

(Opening narration)

_Super sentai._

_Fighting for peace on earth, the heroes of justice,_

_Saving the time, Mirai sentai Timeranger!  
All together into the wild, Hyukujuu sentai Gaoranger!_

_Hiding in the shadows, Ninpu sentai Hurricanger!_

_Roaring in the Jurassic, Bakuryuu sentai Abaranger!_

_Doing justice for all, Tokusou sentai Dekaranger!_

_Magical adventure, Mahou sentai Magiranger!_

_The treasure's starts now, Go Go sentai Boukenger!_

_DaiBouken's special ultimate sword will crush the main enemy and his evil plans._

_Go, Justice's super sentai!_

(New scene starts)

A bunch of grade school and high school students are enjoying their fieldtrip in an old historical site. One student (A girl, high school) sees a grade school student (a boy) handing out a flower to her. She replies, "Thank you!" the high school boys (5 of them) snicker about a bunch of grade school girls and one of them said, "How cute… not!" then they laugh hard. While laughing hard, a black thunder struck the land, and out came a new enemy: Prince Daizyukan.

"Hahahahahaha!!!!"

The Prince said, "I bet all of you saw it coming, but all of you are standing in the place where I will do my invasion plan, and now that all of you know, you will be hostages. So there!"

All of the students and their teachers are supposed to run away, but a GIANT (as in giant) cage falls on them, causing them to be trapped. The Prince says, "If you think you, all of you, can get away, you can't! Now, I will end it here and-"

A shot of laser stopped the Prince's supposed motive, and he saw the Boukenger. He Said, "What the, Boukenger!" The Boukenger comes to the rescue, introducing each one and Bouken Red says, "This is as far as you go!" the Prince says, "Oh yeah? Then, who gave you permission?"

Bouken Blue asks, "Who are you, anyway?!"

To which the Prince replies, "I am the great Prince Daizyukan, and you Boukenger can't stop me!" The Boukenger says, "Then, we are Go Go Sentai… (Does the pose) Boukenger!"

(Scene stops, Logo of Super Sentai World 2 appears then fades, continues scene)

The Prince continues speaking, "I have my last word, but you five are going down!" are with a little movement of his hands, and he said, "Whammo." The Boukenger gets hurt on the little explosion that the Prince did. Then the Prince starts charging on them.

The Boukenger prepares to fight the Prince. Bouken Yellow says, "Our Surviblades will stop it!" they start fighting the prince, and after 2 minutes and a half, the Boukengers can't beat him. And they stopped fighting him. Bouken Pink said, "We're coming. Guys, let's go!"

But they got hurt again, before they can continue.

"Boukenger, if all five of you wants to save these kids, Drop your Surviblasters."

The Boukenger resists and Bouken Black says, "Who do you think you are, anyway?" and Attacks the prince but falls down. The prince says, "I told you now, that arrogance never makes a winner of a king!" Bouken Black goes back to the other Boukenger and says, "I think we should do what he wants. Or the kids and teens will die in his sight!" Bouken Red says, "If this is what the Prince wants, let's do it." Then, slowly, they put their Surviblasters and stopped doing anything.

The Prince says, "Good Boukenger! Now, I will end this nonsense." The he holds his staff and said, "This is the beginning of the end. Eat this!" Then he strikes at the Boukenger that left them defenseless. Before he can strike the Boukenger again, he snickers, "Your fate ends here, the time has come for Earth to be ours!" then, as he's about to continue, he gets shot and a voice boomed out, "Stop in the name of Magic!" The Prince got distracted and he saw in the cliff 6 more sentai heroes. He then shouts, "Who are you six?"

-To be continued on part 2, coming soon


	2. We are Super Sentai!

**Previously:** A set of Grade school and High school students are in a field trip until a new enemy comes in the scene and gets them hostage. The Boukenger comes to the rescue but the Prince (the new enemy) threats them that he will kill the students if the Boukenger fights him. The Boukenger are then forced to drop their Surviblasters until a call from a cliff stops the Prince. Who are they? Read on to find out…

Authors note: These teams, even the Boukenger, have no 6th and 7th members except Abaranger since they are originally four of them, and Abarekiller is added to make 5.

"We will not allow you to go that far!"

The Prince was bewildered and said, "Who are you 6?"

The Boukenger said, "Super Sentai! You came to our aid!"

Hurricane Red said, "You're right! Need help?" Deka Red said, "Boukenger! Let's put the power of justice onto one, and protect earth!" All teams then shout, "Yeah!" The Boukenger are happy to see them, and Bouken Red said, "Everyone!" The Boukenger then jump together to join the other 6, and Bouken Red proudly say, "It's time to get rid of this prince of evil!"

All the six sentai heroes proudly introduced themselves, with the Timeranger going first, with Time Red saying, "Bringing justice, and Peace,"

"Mirai sentai, Timeranger!" next was Gaoranger.

"Hyakujuu sentai, Gaoranger!" after that was Hurricanger, alongside the Goraijer (Except the Goraijer are saying, with the Hurricanger, the Hurricanger's introduction).

"Ninpu sentai, Hurricanger! Asanjo!" then, the Abarangers (With Abarekiller).

"Bakuryuu sentai, Abaranger!" the Dekarangers follow suit.

"Tokusou sentai, Dekaranger!" and the Magiranger ends it.

"Mahou sentai, Magiranger!"

At last, Bouken Red said, "The endless Boukenger spirits!"

"Go Go Sentai, Boukenger!"

Time Red, Hurricane Red and Deka Red agree with Bouken Red's words awhile ago. Gao Red remarks, "You have nowhere to run," and Aba Red continues, "And nowhere to hide!"

Magi Red ends, "I'm getting bored. Let's do it, all together!" The Prince can believe his eyes, and the prince growls in anger.

All 7 sentai heroes introduce their teams. Time Red, Time Green, Time Blue, Time Yellow and Time Pink make up the Timeranger. Gao Red, Gao Black, Gao Blue, Gao Yellow and Gao White make up the Gaoranger. Hurricane Red, Hurricane Blue, Hurricane Yellow, Kabuto Raijer and Kuwagata Raijer make up the Hurricangers. Aba Red, Abare Blue, Abare Yellow, Abare Black and Abare Killer make up the Abarangers. Deka Red, Deka Blue, Deka Green, Deka Yellow and Deka Pink make up the Dekarangers. Magi Red, Magi Green, Magi Blue, Magi Yellow and Magi Pink make up the Magiranger. And last but not the least, Bouken Red, Bouken Black, Bouken Blue, Bouken Yellow and Bouken Pink make up the Boukenger.

The 7 teams stand proudly side by side and Bouken Red said, "Kai, We won't forgive evil!" then, everyone shouts, "Let's go!" all super sentai teams shout together, "Super Sentai!" and then, colors of Red, Black, Green, Blue, Aqua Blue, Yellow, White, Pink, Crimson and Navy explode together in smoke, going upwards.

The Prince was impressed, but he snickers, "This is going to be good! Now, get ready for my army! We will crush all of you together!" then, he commands, "Come forth!" then, different soldiers of the bad ones from the seven sentai shows show up and charge straight ahead. All seven sentai teams jump from the cliff and land with their repective weapons, and Bouken Red tells all of the teams, "Everyone, let's go!" all seven teams charge with explosions. All of them (both from sentai and the enemy armies) from both sides charge, but what will happen next? Find out... When the battle begins!

-To be continued on part 3, coming soon


	3. Let's get ready to rumble!

**Previously:** The Prince finds a new set of Sentai heroes ready to kick his butt. Now they are ready to save the students and that's after they introduce themselves. But the Prince has summoned enemy armies on them. What will happen next, now that he brought more hardship on our heroes? Read on to find out…

Author's note: the background music is the opening songs of Dekaranger, then Magiranger, and lastly Boukenger, all full version opening songs. By the way, the Battilizers that the Red Rangers use as well as the final attacks of these armors are based on the Power Rangers' versions. Since Magi Red and Bouken Red have no Batilizers, I made some for them as well as the names of all seven Red rangers' Batilizers except for Deka Red's, which is based on the Magiranger VS Dekaranger movie.

All sentai heroes start charging on all the armies, each team member battling an enemy (the enemy armies count to 75). Hurricane Red and Time Red do their surfboard technique with Time Red as the surfboard while Hurricane Red shoots the baddies with his Hayatemaru. Gao Black and Magi Green bring out their axes and attack the bad guys, one after the other while Magi Yellow, Hurricane Yellow and Time Yellow do a jumping tackle attack on them. Time Green, Deka Green, Abare Black and Bouken Black do the Timeranger catapult attack with Bouken Black the one been catapulted, and they do the catapult crash which brings the enemies down. Time Pink, Gao White, Hurricane Blue and Abare Yellow do the regular attacks a blow on the enemies, until they fight in twos. Abare Yellow gives Gao White a boost to scratch the enemies while Time Pink and Hurricane Blue confuse the enemies, with Hurricane Blue's sonar megaphone and shooting them with Time Pink's rifle.

The Dekaranger and Magiranger Girls face a 20- man army and they do the Magical D-shot technique (From the Magiranger VS Dekaranger movie) again, "Magical Twister!" this attack wiped-out all 20 of the enemies. Bouken Yellow and Bouken Pink joins the girls for another round of the enemies and The Dekaranger and Magiranger Girls are forced to use the attack again but Bouken Pink and Bouken Yellow joined them to make the Magical Bouken shot this time. They successfully used it the attack, "Bouken Twister!" this time, they never came back. All six of the girls are happy and they congratulate themselves.

Gao Blue, Bouken Blue, Time Blue and Abare Blue attack a bunch of enemies with their weapons. Gao Blue and Abare Blue used the technique that Gao Black and Gao blue did. Dubbed the Tricera- cannon, Abare Blue launched Gao Blue to a set of enemies back to back, which pierced them. Bouken Blue and Time Blue join Deka Blue and keep doing the regular attacks to the enemies. Gao Red and Magi Red attacks with the Lion fangs and Magi sword weapons while Abare Killer, the Goraijer and Gao Yellow hack and slash the armies. Bouken Red and Aba Red strike at the enemies with their staffs, the Tyranno staff and the Bouken Bo. Gao Black and Magi Green do a new attack, the Howling axe slash. Gao Yellow and Abare Yellow fly in the sky and stabbed a set of bad guys. The Hurricanger team does the smoke attack which blinded the enemies and then the Dekaranger shoots from the smoke. The Prince is now angry, and summons Sandaru, Yaba-Iba and Gien to attack the lone Deka Red.

Deka Red can't attack because of the fast attack of the two enemies. Hurricane Red notices them and he shouts, "Deka Red! I'm coming!" he disappears in the smoke, and comes out of the ground by surprise to trip Sandaru, Yaba-Iba and Gien. Deka Red gets the opportunity to shoot the two bad guys with his D Magnum Hybrid. Deka Red snarls, "Take this!" and shoots them to the ground. Deka Red thanks Hurricane Red fro the help.

Gao Black and Abare Black attack the baddies again, while Gao White and Time Pink beats up Sandaru and Yaba-Iba. Magi Red and Bouken Red strike at the Prince at last, receiving total damage to the Main enemy. But the enemies keep adding up that they can't take it anymore. Aba Red brings up the StyraRazor and orders the Magiranger and the other Abarangers to give out their powers. "Magiranger, Abaranger, give me your Dino Guts!" they pour out their powers to have Aba Red to change to Abare Max, as Magi Green and Bouken Black then take care of Gien, and Abare Blue does the last attack.

The Abarangers, Dekarangers and Magirangers then changes to their super modes, as the Abarangers shout "Abare- mode!" The Dekarangers shout "SWAT mode, on!" and the Magirangers quip, "Chou Mahou henshin! Maagi Magi Magi, Majiro!" and change to their respective super versions, Abare- mode, SWAT mode, and Legend mode. The Boukenger use their Bouken Acceltector Dual Crush armors. All sentai heroes attack in their super modes, as the Red rangers summon their Battilizers.

Time Red: "Time warrior armor!"

Gao Red: "Animarium armor!"

Hurricane Red: "Ninpo fire armor!"

Aba Red: "Styracco armor!"

Deka Red: "Deka Red Battlizer!"

Magi Red: "Magic winger armor!"

Bouken Red: "Acceltizer!"

All red rangers are now in their armor modes, and they join the fight. The Red rangers use their Battilizers' final attacks on Sandaru, Yaba-Iba and Gien, as the three enemies shout "Curse you!" and they explode. The Prince is left defenseless, and the seven sentai teams prepare their final attacks. Vol-Tech Bazooka. Hyakujuu Ken. Victory Gadget. Super Dino Bomber. D-Bazooka. The Magiranger and Boukenger finishers. They do their last moves to destroy the Prince. "Super Family blast!" After that, they cheer because they finished the battle.

But the battle is not finished yet, as they hear a voice boom, "All of you will be finished this time!" After the smoke clears, they saw the Prince, still undead. He summons his vehicle and before he can ride it says, "Now, I will end this annoying game!" He rides on a giant train that he runs from the cockpit. He then said, "Now, feel my fury." He commands, "Transform Death train!" its transformation sequence looks just like Magishine's Travelion. The seven sentai teams are doomed. What will happen next?

-To be continued on part 4, coming soon


	4. Summon all robots

**Previously:** The battle has begun, with the seven sentai battle more than 50 enemy armies from previous sentai. But the battle got hotter with Hurricanger's Sandaru, Gaoranger's Yaba-Iba and Timeranger's Gien joining the Prince to bring difficulty on other heroes. As the Red rangers finally got rid of Sandaru and Yaba-Iba and Gien with their Batilizers, and the Prince defeated with their final moves, the Prince is not yet ready to give up that easily, now that he uses his robo to wipe out all seven teams. Can they destroy his robo now? Read on to find out…

Author's note: from the last chapter, the robo mentioned is a evil version of a combined look of the Go Go Five's Grand Liner and Magiranger's Travelion (pretty freaky, isn't it?)

The Prince said from his cockpit, "Now, you will die, all seven of you sentai, including the students!" he fires a beam from the Death train's shoulders and all seven sentai get thrown in the midair. All seven sentai join together as one and Gao White says, "What shall we do?" "Deka Red replied, "It's time to summon our vehicles, too!" Hurricane Yellow and Abare Killer agree with Deka Red. Gao red and Magi Red says, "Let's do it!" All seven Red Rangers stand up side to side and begin summoning their vehicles.

"Go Go Vehicles, go!"

"Mahou Dai Henshin! Maagi Magi Majinga!"

"Pat-Vehicles launch!"

"Bakuryuu, descend!"

"Shinobi machines launch!"

"Poweranimals, descend!"

"Time jets, launch!"

All the machines (With the Poweranimals, Bakuryuus, and Magimajins, which are organic) come to battle. The Prince snarls, "Take this!" he fires another round of beams from its horns, but it has no effect on them. Gao Lion and Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus bite the Death train, the Pat vehicle 4 shines light on the Death train to blind it, and Magi Taurus tackles it from behind. The Time jets shoot from above, the Hurricane Lion does the tornado crash, and the Go Go Dump trips it. Gao Bison and Bakuryuu Stegosraidon rams the Death train, Bakuryuu Pteranadon, Gao Eagle and Bakuryuu Top Galer do a wing crash attack on it. Pat vehicles 1, 3, 5, Go Go Formula and Go Go Dozer attack the Death train with beams, while Hurricane Hawk and Hurricane Dolphin do a "hot water" attack.

The Prince can't take it anymore, either. Bakuryuu Triceratops, Gao Shark and Magi Mermaid keep attacking the Death train with water power, while Magi Phoenix rides on Go Go Gyro to do a surfing attack. Magi Garuda flies higher with the Pat vehicle 2 for another wing crash attack. Magi Fairy rides on Gao Tiger to do the Fairy dust claw attack. The Gourai tanks keep charging on the Death train, causing it to howl with pain. Magi Fairy becomes the Magi Ball, and Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus swings it with its tail. Bakuryuu Top Galer lifts Gao Lion for a ground crush. Go Go Formula and Pat vehicle 1 dashes on the Death train's feet, causing it to lose balance and fall. The Prince is angry that he said, "I had enough with all of you! Take this!" he fired a barrage of random shots from the Death train, causing all the vehicles to get damage or hurt. The prince snarls, "Here's another set of attacks!" he opened the front of the Death train's chest compartment to reveal a long cannon, and the Prince said, "Chounimpo, Blitzkrieg blast!" it charged particles and fired it on all of them. Time Red can't take it anymore, for he shouts, "Time to combine our machines!" Bouken Red agrees, "Then let's go!"

All red rangers prepare to combine.

"Go Go Gattai! Bouken formation!"

"Majin Gattai! Maggi Jiruma, Magi Jinga!"

"Tokusou Gattai!"

"Bakuryuu Chou Gattai!"

"Furai Gattai!"

"Hyakujuu Gattai!"

"Mirai Gattai! 3D formation!"

The combination sequences begin. And all seven robots are completed, side by side. Alpha Time Robo. GaoKing. Gouraisenpuujin. Killer Abarenoh. Dekaranger Robo. MagiKing. DaiBouken. The Boukengers said, "DaiBouken, combination completed!"

The Prince tells them, "You've gathered, Super Robos." Then he continues while being cornered, "I'll destroy you all at once!" then he starts attacks the robos one by one. The Death train is too powerful for them. Gouraisenpuujin uses the Rolling Thunder Hurricane on the Death train but the Death train reflects the attack on Gouraisenpuujin. Dekaranger Robo shoots at the Death train but is no use. The GaoKing gets tripped by the Death train and Gao Red comments, "What kind of power is in that robot?" As Killer Abarenoh gets slashed alongside MagiKing, Aba Red said, "That is the true power of the Prince!" Magi Red exclaimed, "An amazing power!" The Prince said, "No one of you seven can defeat me!"

One student says, "How can we help them?" "If the sentai heroes get defeated, his plans will be fulfilled and we are more likely in danger!" worries another student. And a grade school boy adds, "What can we do?" Until one High school girl remembers the Prince's words:

"_No one can defeat me, with my Train cannon!"_

The girl said, "Maybe that," "Everyone! The chest!" The other students shout "Hit on the middle of the chest!" altogether.

Bouken Pink says, "'On the chest'? Then let's do it!" Bouken Red said, "That's right, that must be his weakness." The DaiBouken punched the Death train on the chest and the Prince said, "How dare you?! You finally know my weakpoint!" The other sentai robo bring out their swords and slashed the Death train. The Killer Abarenoh changed to Salmon Hunter mode. They keep attacking the Death train until Magi Red suggests, "Let's combine our swords as one!" Bouken Red agrees.

"Super Gattai! World Sword!"

All the sentai robos (except Killer Abarenoh) unite in the same fashion as the Gaorangers do when Gao Red holds the Hyakujuu Ken, with DaiBouken holding it. And then, they swinged it in a 390 degree fashion, and when it was completed, the earth appeared. All of them then said, "World Sword! Jaku Taisan!" the attack caused a big amount of damage to the Death train, which is engulfed in black lightning.

The Abarangers shout, "Killer Abarenoh! Salmon Hunter finish!" the Double-O Abarenoh threw its sword to the Chest compartment, causing to be destroyed. "This is terrible! I cannot make mistakes! No!!!" The Death Train falls to the ground and explodes, making the Prince fly out of the cockpit.

All the sentai robos stand side by side with their swords and said, "Namusan!" (It is a Buddhist term similar to saying "Have mercy on your soul.")

The Prince fell down on the ground and says, "It is not over yet!" and runs away. Can they stop him again?

-To be continued on part 5, coming soon


	5. The last blast

**Previously:** The sentai teams have summoned their vehicles to defeat the Prince's Death train robo. The seven sentai teams unite their machines to their robots respectively and finished the Prince's Death train, but he got away from the robot. Now, what is he up to this time? Read on to find out…

The Prince murmurs to himself, "They did not know that I am still alive! Now I will finish my plan of world domination!" he is supposed to escape but gets hit by the Bouken Bo. The Prince falls down in the ground and he sees all the seven Red rangers. Deka Red says, "Where do you think you're going?" The Prince gets frightened and is supposed to get away. While the Prince is running away, the seven Red rangers unite their main weapons to make the Fire cannon.

Hurricane Red shouts to the Prince, "Game over, Prince Daizyukan!" Bouken Red commands (He's using the main trigger which is the Lion fangs), "Ready? Super seven blasts!" a big blast of red energy pierces the Prince, and the Prince shouts, "Curse you Super Sentai!" he falls down and explodes. All seven Red rangers congratulate themselves, and then the other sentai teams come to them. They congratulated each other for destroying the Prince. And lastly, the three Hurricangers shoot the cage with their Haytemarus to free the Grade school and High school students, as well as the teachers and staff. The students and teachers are overjoyed that they were saved, and thanked the seven teams for saving the world and themselves.

All the students say goodbye to them and the sentai teams say goodbye to them also. Then the other members come running to them (Time Fire, Gao Silver, Shurikenger, Deka Master, Deka Break, Magi Shine and Bouken Silver) and them, "What happened? Did we miss anything?" To which Magi Red said, "You did miss all the action!" The other 7 members got frustrated and start wailing. The Timerangers say, "Try again next time!" all of them walk away as a group.

As they look back at the students and teachers, they all said, "The super sentai… are indestructible!" All sentai teams said, "Yeah!"

(The last scene shows up, repeating the scene from chapter 2, and Boukenger TV opening song plays in the background)

"Mirai sentai, Timeranger!"

"Hyakujuu sentai, Gaoranger!"

"Ninpu sentai, Hurricanger! Asanjo!"

"Bakuryuu sentai, Abaranger!"

"Tokusou sentai, Dekaranger!"

"Mahou sentai, Magiranger!"

"Go Go sentai, Boukenger!"

"Let's do it! Super Sentai!"

The Boukenger are alone riding in the road again like in opening of the story, and said, _"Please cheer for us, Super Sentai. Please remember!"_

-----------------------------------THE END---------------------------


	6. FAQ to the story

FAQs to the fanfic:

**Who is Prince Daizyukan?**

He is a cross between the main boss of Liveman and the substitute leader of the bad guys of Jetman.

**What's the 'World Sword'?**

It is a combination of the Alpha Time Robo's sword, Gaoking's finsword, Senpuujin's Serpent sword, and the DekarangerRobo, Magiking swords and DaiBouken's Go Go sword. It is wielded as the same way as the Gaorangers wield their HyakujuuKen.

**How did the other Sentai teams come back?**

The Timerangers travel to the year 2006. The Gaorangers are summoned by Tetomu to help some teams. The Hurricangers, as well as the Goraijers, were told by Mugensai to go on a new mission. The Abarangers had their Dino Guts back at that time. The Dekarangers were informed of a new criminal (the Prince). The Magirangers got a vision that required them to be Magirangers again.

**What were the Batilizers of the Red rangers?**

Like I said, it's based from the Power Rangers Batilizers (From Time force until S.P.D., except for Magi Red and Bouken Red since they don't have Batilizers at the time that this fanfic was written).

**Why the other robots were not used (e.g. MaxRyuOh, MagiLegend King, etc.)?**

This fanfic is true to the original 10-minute movie. In "Super Sentai World", there was no use of the secondary or tertiary robots in the movie (e.g. Star Five, Jet Garuda, Won Tiger, Kakure Dai Shogun), thus, I did not use the other robots in the fanfic.

**Why the sentai teams didn't do the henshin sequences or show their civilian forms?**

Like I said, this is true to the movie. No henshin sequence or the folks in civilian mode, only the others- Mr. Asami (Tetsuya's dad in Timeranger), Tetomu (Gaoranger), Oboro (Hurricanger), and Swan Shiratori (Dekaranger)- as teachers.

**What does the Bouken Red Batilizer looks like?**

It is a combination of Go Go Jet and Go Go Dump- only human size.

Just to answer the question of one person who told me if the Death train is a FF8 reference, here's the answer:

**Definitely not! **The Death train is just fondly named in the fanfic and has no reference to FF8, since I have no idea on what to name the enemy robot. (Check chapter 4 to know what it looks like.)


End file.
